


Language

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Language, M/M, Nobody knows except Bucky, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Swears, Swear jar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps correcting people on their bad language.<br/>What The Avengers don't know is that he's the worst of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by a Tumblr post, like many other times ;)   
> i didn't really edit it, so pretty raw.  
>  any mistakes are my own and i'm sorry about them.

“Language, Tony!” Steve shouted and everyone laughed. 

The Avengers were on a mission and they were talking through the communication system Tony created. The com had its great sides. It made the missions work better, every Avenger could freely communicate their position, call income, or cry for help from anywhere on the map. But it also had its downsides. Sometimes the Avengers, mostly the boys, would get distracted and their conversations became very irrelevant, but hilarious. Everyone added their little something to the team and to the conversation. Steve, even though he could make some sassy comments, was always the one correcting their bad habits. He would never swear and make them apologize to the team. 

Lately, Steve had put a Mason jar in the living room of their shared home. He had written “Swear Jar” on it and every time someone would curse, Steve would look at them with big, angry eyes until they put a dollar in the jar. The jar was filled with dollars gladly given by Sam, Tony, Clint and Natasha. 

“You’re gonna have to put a dollar in the Swear Jar when we get back home, Tony!” Clint laughed. 

“Oh, stop it!” said Steve, knowing that his praise wouldn’t stop his fellow teammates. 

“America’s golden boy.” A low voice called. 

Steve turned to his side and looked over at a grinning Bucky. He swallowed hard. Bucky knew things nobody else did.   
It was their first mission with Bucky as an Avenger. For the last months, Bucky was too scared of becoming The Winter Soldier on the field that he didn’t want to leave their home. All he did was train with other soldiers, Nat or Clint at various occasions. He was still too scared to hurt Steve to fight against him, even if he trusted Steve and his strength. But lately, he had been feeling truly better and when Steve asked Bucky if he wanted to join for a small mission, he accepted the challenge. Steve liked having his boyfriend by his side. He felt safer, stronger, more courageous when Bucky was there. He knew Bucky would always have his back. 

But right now, he wished Bucky couldn’t hear their conversation. Bucky smiled at Steve and carried on, his satisfied grin never leaving his face.   
Steve sighed. 

 

Later that night, when the team got back home, Bucky pushed Steve in their little apartment, laughing. 

“You’re the biggest hypocrite, you know that Steve Rogers?” 

Steve turned his back on Bucky, hiding his blushing cheeks. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

Bucky laughed, and even though Steve couldn’t see him, he knew he had one hand on his face, the other on his hip. “You tell people to stop swearing, forcing them to apologize? Do they know you’re the filthiest mouth that this planet carried?” 

Steve laughed. Hell, Bucky was right. 

“People make assumptions, Buck. I never told them, they think I’m such a good boy.” 

Bucky laughed, walking up behind Steve and putting his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle. “ Tss tss. They should all know you’re my sweet little bad boy. Such a bad mouth. But only for me, right, baby?” 

“Yes, yes, Buck. Only for you.” Steve shivered under the touch of his lover, under the rawness of his words. 

“And we shall never let them know the truth, right baby boy?” Bucky kissed Steve’s earlobe, sucking, biting. 

“No…no, Buck. They’ll never know I’m your bad boy. Only for you… only you.” Steve whispered, his eyes closed and his hands pilling up on Bucky’s, grabbing his hips tightly. 

Bucky kissed his way to Steve’s mouth, turning the blonde in his arms so he would face him. 

“Fuck, Bucky. Stop teasin’.” Steve exhaled.

Bucky laughed against Steve’s mouth. “Language, Stevie.” 

Steve groaned. 

“You’re gonna have to put a dollar in your own Swear Jar. How ridiculous of you, baby.” 

Steve groaned again. “Forget about it. I’ve got other plans.” 

Bucky smiled and carried his man to the bed. 

 

The next morning, it’s with surprise the Avengers see a grumpy Steve walking to the kitchen and put a 20-dollar bill in the Swear Jar, an amused Bucky following closely, a hand loose on the blonde’s shoulders, a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this one is short, hope you don't mind.   
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. xxx


End file.
